Millimeter-wave image-based synthetic vision systems (SVS) for aircraft landing may require a +/−15 degree linearly scanning antenna in the azimuth direction, with an update rate of 100 ms or faster at 94 GHz. Conventional mechanical scanning assemblies using a crank rocker driver will provide an undesirable sinusoidal profile and can be bulky and not suitable for small platforms, which require a small compact assembly.